oprp_exaltationfandomcom-20200214-history
Blade Pirates
The Blade Pirates are a powerful crew, one with great influence and strength in the new world. They are a fun loving and laid back crew but know when to get serious. Each member in the crew were personally chosen by Sora and each of them help make the crew what it is. It is a very close crew that help each other out but also focus on their individual strengths. Members *Sora Blade - Captain *Otoko Mijukuna - Cabin Boy *Judas - No Longer a member *Uzio - No Longer a member *DPTY Panda - Navigator *Sieg Aurion - Historian *Saya Satoru - No Longer a member *Bepo - Shipwright/pet *Caje Tempest- Sniper Plot overview Sabondy Archipelago Arc The Blade Pirates organized their supplies, coated the Neptune's arc, and submerged into the ocean's depths to head into Fishman Island. Along the way they encountered Oyabun,the Monkey Pirate captain commissioned under a mysterious broker. He was easily foddered, and the Blade Pirates made their way to FI. Fishman Island Arc The crew went their separate ways exploring the island, and in the process, came into conflict with a man named Domingo, a former Blood Pirate General (headed by Yonkou Sven Frieglord) who's been recruiting pirates to build his army. In this business Domingo commissioned some of his men, so-called "recruiters", in key specific points around the New World so that he could amass his army by kidnapping famous pirates. The Blade Pirates fought off some of his recruiters, with DPTY Panda left seriously wounded in his skirmish, then made their way into the New World. Metal Island Mechonis Arc Again the crew went their separate ways exploring the artificial island, taking up the local metal-based scenery, people, cyborgs, and wildlife. Each member of the crew was again confronted with some of Domingo's men, and this time they intervened with the Blood Pirates' business directly. They found that some of the men they were fighting had micro chips on their necks, which allowed them to sustain injury at abnormally high levels. Turns out that besides Domingo's recruiting business, his underworld brokering also extends to selling off micro chips that interrupt the nervous system, thereby putting people under his control. He would then try to sell them off to the black market to interested third parties for a hefty profit. Along the way the crew encountered an enigmatic pirate, a girl by the name of Saya Satoru. After seeing her skills in combat, Sora allowed her to join the crew without hesitation. By learning about the chips, the Blade Pirates found out Domingo's main hideout on Magamashii Island, their next destination. Magamagashii Island Arc The Blade Pirates made it to Domingo's main island to confront the man in person. Once they docked, they took over one of the watchtowers, and once they got enough info, they proceeded to the cave, which led into catacombs that connect into Domingo's underground hangar. During their infiltration, they were assaulted by crazed pirates/zombies, and were then separated during the confusion. 3 year time gap The Blade Pirates gained even more infamy when the news spread out that they defeated one of the Blood Generals. The Blade Pirates stormed through the New World, defeating more and more enemies and gaining more and more infamy. Sora went out and started to make alliances with other crews, and he gained more influence in the new world. Members of the crew started to want to go out on their own, and then some left. They decided for themselves that they wanted to follow their dreams on their own, and they would come back when they are done. Only some left, others stayed. The Blade Pirates made an alliance with the Sunset Pirates, former shichibukai Yukimura's crew. They have taken over an island together and that is now their base of operations.